Cat Adventures
by BigSmile1983
Summary: Some one shot story's from Rita's cat point of view. One day Nixie, Lyla & Sirena walk into Rita's house, not knowing their is a cat who protects the house from intruders.


**Heyy, this is my first Mako mermaids story:))**

* * *

Intruders

Hi, I'm Rita Santos her 5 year old cat. I live with her in a big house on the Gold Coast of Australia. Our house is near the ocean and is linked by an underwater cave that leads to a pool under the house. The entrance to that pool is behind Rita's bookcase in her bedroom, which opens when she pulls one of the books out. I, however, can go in and out of that cave as well, because she was so nice and added a cat hatch that looks like a book.

Rita loves to swim and every day she uses that cave to go swimming so other people won't see her. Why doesn't she want other people to see her you ask? Well... she has a secret. And I'm not sure if she wants me to tell it.

But maybe it's better if I tell, because one day she met a few girls just like her, even she didn't know it for sure back then. And they followed her to our house and...

Sorry, I think I'm going a bit fast. Let's start from the beginning.

It was a normal day and I lay snoring at my most favorite spot in the grotto which was a nice soft pillow on the floor. The grotto is also in the same cave as the pool and Rita and I always love to relax there. She reads one of her books sometimes and I sit on her lap purring.

I was sleeping but I also kept on guard, because if she was out working I had to protect the house from intruders. Suddenly I heard in the distance someone open the backdoor and walk into the house. I pulled up my head a bit and listened carefully but I realized quickly that everything was fine. It was just Rita who came home from a hard day of work.

I'm always happy she's home again and quickly I stood up, stretched my back really good and then I jumped off the pillow. Fast as I could, I ran towards my cat hatch and went through. I knew I always got something delicious when she came home.

I met her in the kitchen and somehow I sensed something was wrong with her. I rubbed against her legs purring. She didn't react just gave me my delicious plate and went to her bedroom and a few seconds later I heard the bookcase open. _She just needs some time alone_ I thought. _She will tell me later. _Rita always goes out swimming when she needs time to think. Once Rita was a full time mermaid, but her family banned her from their pod after she fall in love with a land dweller.

I ate my food really slowly, that way it will last longer and I can savor the taste. Suddenly I heard something in the garden and I sharpened my ears and listened closely. I didn't recognize the footsteps.

The little upper window in the kitchen was open and I could hear some girls whispering something and I could hear one of them sneaking up to one of the large windows above the kitchen bench. Then, a few seconds later I saw curly blond girl peeking inside carefully. Then, quickly she ducked again because one of the other girls whispers to her what she could see.

For a few minutes I didn't hear anything, but then I saw three faces peeking carefully inside through the window.

_What do they want? _I thought. _Maybe I can scare them._

Slowly as a cougar I sneaked to the bench under the window and took a leap right onto it. The girls noticed me straight away, and for a few seconds they froze and all they could do was look franticly at me.

I still had the taste of the food in my mouth and licked with my tongue beside my fangs and whiskers. While I did that the girls snapped back to their senses and suddenly they went hysterical. They started to scream really hard, turned around and ran away horrified.

_That will __teach__ them._

Proud as a peacock I turned around and jumped back to the kitchen floor finishing my lunch. How dare they interrupt a cat while they are eating?

After I finished my lunch I stretched my back again and then walked slowly towards the balcony where I laid down comfortably in my favorite garden chair. I was just about to go to sleep again when I suddenly heard the squeak of my favorite toy that lay on the stairs. I rose up quickly, listening but there was nothing but silence.

_They don't fool me that easily_ I thought, sat straight up in the chair, kept listening if I could hear something. Yep, I could hear them talking in the kitchen. The nerve! How dare they to come in our house?

I was just about to jump out of the chair but then I heard them come up on the balcony._ Right where I want them._ Silently I sat in the chair, waiting to give them a second scare.

Suddenly one of the girls turned around a noticed me sitting and jumped back which startled the other two girls who looked to see what scared her. Soon as they noticed me, they looked horrified at me.

"What do we do?" the blond girl with the curly hair asked really panicked.

"Okay, first of all" the dark hair girl said like she knew everything about us cat's. "Don't move."

They stood really still while keeping an eye on me and I licked again beside my mouth, knowing that frightened them the first time.

"Okay, done" the first girl said and I realized this didn't work. "What comes next?"

"Don't show any fear" the dark hair girl said and tried to look really bravely at me and I started to meow which scared the curly haired girl.

I looked with widened eyes at the dark haired girl while I heard the tall blond girl saying not to look in my eyes.

"Why not?" the other blond girl asked.

"I don't know, I just... I just wouldn't."

They kept looking scared at me and then I started to growl really angrily which caused the dark haired girl to look in my eyes.

"I looked" she said and turned her head away hugging the tall girl.

"It's staring at us!" she said really scared.

"I'm out of here!" the curly haired girl said and ran away fast as she could.

The tall girl threw her friend away from her following her other friend and quickly the dark haired girl ran horrified after them.

Yep, the growling thing worked. Proudly I turned around again and lay down in the chair.

_That will __teach__ them not to enter my Rita's house._

I was really proud about what I'd just done.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Review if you like to read the next chapter, **

**and if you have an story idea, just let me know. Maybe I like it and get some inspiration:DD**


End file.
